mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
War of Equestria 2
aqui es capitulo 3 disfrutenlo War OF Equestria capitulo 3 Y LA GUERRA COMIENSA!! thumb todas: declaración de guerra¡¡¡ celestia: así es como lo escucharon el reino de dunkle klinge nos ha declarado la guerra de repente un guardia entra corriendo guardia: princesa princesa¡¡¡¡ celestia: que sucede guardia: es cloudsdale celestia: que sucede con cloudsdale guardia: se nos informó que está siendo atacado por unos pegasos con armadura negra rainbow: que cloudsdale ¡¡¡ celestia:no puede ser an comenzado a atacar a cloudsdale twilight: oh no celestia: envíen unos guardias de apoyo a cloudsdale rainbow: tengo que hirme a cloudsdale pronto twilight: rainbow no te preocupes los guardia protegerán cloudsdale rainbow: no es eso es que scoot pinkie: que pasa con scoot rainbow: ¡scoot está en cloudsdale le dije que me espere ay hasta que regrese de canterlot y terminaríamos con sus prácticas de vuelo! todas: que!!! en eso rainbow salió volando rápidamente Asia cloudsdale twilight: rainbow!!! pinkie: rainbow!!! fluttershy: rainbow yo boy con tigo espe.. applejack: oh no rainbow.. rarity: rainbow... celestia: no se preocupen ella estará bien sé que es fuerte y además solo sigue su instinto de hermana y de lealtad twilight: pero celestia: no te preocupes twilight ahora como princesa tienes que ir a poniville y protegerlo twilight: entendido celestia: enviare unos guardias para que te ayuden a proteger poniville twilight: entendido nos dirigiremos a poniville para resguardarlo las mane six se fueron después de eso luna apareció luna:y que aremos nosotras hermana celestia: debemos estar listas le informare a cadence que estese preparada por si atacan el imperio de cristal luna:y yo que are celestia: tu quédate en canterlot y prepara a los soldados y yo iré con un ejercito a lleguadelfia, ponijatan y applelusa a prestarles apoyo en caso de una ataque demos estar listas para lo peor mientras rainbow rainbow: oh no oh no scoot espero que estese bien depues de eso rainbow llegó a cloudsdale rainbow: scoot!!! scoot!!! donde estas rainbow: pero que todo cloudsdale estaba en llamas de pronto rainbow escucho una explosión ???:corran corran es mas divertido cuando corren rainbow vio una gran cantidad de soldados atacando a lo pegasos y rainbow corrio a ayudarlos rainbow: tomen esto malditos rainbow voló tan rápido que abatió a una gran cantidad de soldados y luego les robo una lanza a uno de ellos y comenzó la batalla todos fueron contra rainbow le lanzaron flechas pero rainbow las escribo muy fácil mente soldado enemigo: pero que rainbow los golpeo con la lanza y dejo herido a muchos rainbow pensaba (tengo que vencerlos a todos rápido y encontrar a scoot) ????:si que son débiles rainbow: esa vos eres tu maldito insane sword luego de que lo vio rainbow se quedó con lo ojo abiertos insane sword: que los conoces insane sword tenia debajo sus cascos tenia los cuerpos sin vida de billy y los otros pegasos que molestaron a rainbow cuando era pequeña billy:rainbow... de pronto el casco de insane sword le rompió el cráneo a billy insane sword: si que eran débiles y muy estúpidos puedes creer que esperan que llegases a salvarlos que idiotas jajajajaja rainbow: TU MALDITO!!! rainbow arremete contra el y insane sword la esciba fácilmente insane sword tu también eres débil querida rainbow rainbow: Cállate rainbow y insane sword comenzaron a pelear rainbowle dava golpe tras golpe pero rainbow los escavaba o los aguantaba unos choces impresionantes de cascos se escuchaba insane sword: ya me canse de ti en eso insane sword iso brillar su armadura negra y la jema de su pecho comenzó a brillar también insane sword: ahora sabrá el poder del elemento de la locura rainbow: elemento de la locura!? insane sword: o hable demasiado muere rainbow es eso alguien iso a un lado a rainbow y recibió el rayo que insane sword le iba a lansar a rainbow rainbow: quien!? y rainbow bio el cuerpo de spitfire rainbow:spitfire!!! spitfire:corre rainbow yo lo detengo be y busca a tu hermana(dijo toda lastimada y con un ala rota) rainbow: pero spitfier: ve ahora y encuéntrala y sal de aquí o morirás como el resto …de los wonderbolts rainbow:que los wonderbolts!!! spitfire:no ay tiempo corre es una orden novata rainbow:si señora(sale corriendo con lagrimas pues sabia que no la volvería a ver) en eso se escuchó un estruendo insane sword: resulto ser muy débil ahora donde esta rainbow nah mejor la dejo tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perseguir a esa llegua a sus cascos estaba el cuerpo sin vida de spitfire mientra rainbow rainbow:scoot!! scoot!! donde esta scootaloo:rainbow!! era scoot quien llego corriendo y la abraso rainbow: oh scoot estas bien scootaloo:si y tu rainbow:estoy bien scootaloo: estava asustada unos pegasos con armadura negra llegaron de la nada y comensaron a atacar a todos rainbow:scoot no te preocupes ahora estoy con Tigo vámonos scootaloo: a donde rainbow: a poniville debo infórmale todo a twilight scootaloo:rainbow que esta pasando rainbow: estamos de guerra scoot scootaloo: guerra!! rainbow:asi es vamos volemos asia poniville en poniville estaba twilight ablando con los soldado que llegaron twilight:bien necesito que todo se ocupen de proteger poniville y resguardar a los ciudadanos en caso de un ataque soldados: entendido princesa soldado: princesa twilight: si? a twilight se le entrego un casco y una armadura de diamante soldado:la princesa celestia nos pidió que le entregaremos esto twilight:oh gracias twilight: no estaba segura de lo que iba a suceder pero seria algo catastrófico de eso estaba segura fin del capitulo 3 Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Series Fan Fics